Recently, as electronic appliances have multi-functions, various electronic appliances having cameras therein, such as MP3 players, mobile communication terminals and PDAs, have been widely used.
Since the electronic appliances equipped with cameras are manufactured in a small size such that a user can carry the electronic appliances, parts for providing camera functions must also be manufactured in a small size. To this end, a dead space must be minimized in a lens driving apparatus that drives a lens of the camera.